A Moment in Time
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: What was going though Kim's head as she was tied to that giant Cactus in "So the Drama." ? What about Ron, how did he feel about laying his heart on his sleeve? K/R Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I'm not all that for sure where this came from, but I hope you enjoy!

I am extremely new to this, I have never written a KP story before, so I'm hoping I get this right!

This is the scene from " So the Drama." right after Drakken captures them, and they are hanging from the gigantic Bueno Nacho stuff.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, looking at the bleary Taco signs and letting out a frustrated groan. I could still feel the sparks run across my skin, but I had other things to worry about. I couldn't believe I had been this stupid, I had fallen for a <em>drone<em>!

" KP!" Ron yelled, and I looked to see him tied to what looked like a burrito facing me, I closed my eyes again. "Oh, I thought you were down for the count!"

I looked up, " Oh, why couldn't I see that he was fake!"

And, looking back, I could see it. No one was that perfect, that understanding, no one, and I had fallen right for it. I hung my head, not wanting to face anything at the moment.

" Yeah, it don't get much faker than a syntho-drone. Th-" Ron cut off, and I wondered if he realised just how right he was. " Ohh, you kissed a syntho-drone!"

I felt my stomach clench at the thought, my heart contracting right along with it. " I never kissed him." My words came out harsh and anger, but it melted away. I looked away again. "But, I wanted too."

I stared at the floor, not really seeing anything. I couldn't look at Ron, so I missed the way his smile dropped from his face, but I could sense it, and I felt even worse. I just felt so _stupid! _

" Okay, too much info." he said, sounded sick. I couldn't blame him either, I wanted to be sick at the thought of it. But, mine was more guilt and heart break than sickness.

" So," he continued, " what's the plan?"

I couldn't think straight as it was, I didn't have a plan, I didn't even have a way out.

" Ron," I finally looked up. "I- I got nothin'."

I let my head fall again, closing my eyes, not able to look at him. He had always been there, through everything, and now I had gotten him into something I couldn't get him out of.

" That's my line!" he sounded angry, and I couldn't blame him. " And what's worse, that's quitter's talk!"

But, my mind had found something else to seize on, something just as painful as the last.

" Drakken finally won." my words came out soft, surprised. " I should have stuck to baby-sitting!"

" Alright, KP, this pity fiesta is _over._" I didn't see how he could be this optimistic. " Drakken has not won, he played you! Now, it's payback time. "

I chanced a look at his face, quick enough to see the anger melt into something different, something like nerves.

" And, ya know, there are guys out there that are better for you than Eric." I looked back down. " Guys that are real f-for one thing."

If it had been anything else, I would have smiled at that last line, but I didn't, I couldn't not when he threw me this line of hope. I looked at him, " You really think so? That there's a guy out there for me?" I couldn't see it, not after tonight.

"Out there," he looked away, but I stared on, heart beating fast as he continued. "In here."

I felt my mouth go dry, I hadn't ever dared to hope, not with Ron. His friendship had meant way to much to me for me to risk it. But, maybe Ron felt the same way, and I had been pushing it to the side for years, telling myself I was just his hero best friend. I looked at him, his nerves still playing along his face, and let myself hope. I looked down as I caught his eyes moving up.

"Oh," I said, looking up, shy all of a sudden. " Really?"

" Sure, ya know, guys like," I bit my lip, daring to hope, but I never found out. " Rufus?"

" Rufus?" I asked, feeling my heart drop into my shoes. But, then the hope came back, an idea that would work in this mess. "Rufus! You can save us!"

I watched as he hopped down, sinking his teeth into the ropes around Ron. But, to no avail, it got us no where. I wracked my brain, thinking of anything he could use to get us out. I looked down, only to spot my backpack, I almost smiled as I remembered.

" My backpack! " Rufus was down to the floor before Ron could get his words out.

" Use the lipstick, Rufus." I could hear the excitment in his voice as Rufus dug into my bag.

He came out, lips red and smiling, and I would have laughed if it had not been now. " The _other_ lipstick."

He was already in the bag, and by the time I finsihed, he was switching on the laser.

" Badical!" Ron exclaimed, and I actually smiled as he scampered up to my ropes.

I felt the ropes go slack as he cut and I tugged free, landing on the balls of my feet and grabbing my bag, mission mode once again. I rummaged in my bag, looking for the toy-like device I knew would destroy Drakken's plans. I slid it into my hop holster, " Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There's the second chapter! I hope you like it! This is the last one.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and I could already feel the bruise forming where Sheggo had caught me. I looked at KP, and I felt my heart go out to her, she had just been betrayed by someone who had lead her to believe he was perfect. I clenched my teeth in an effort to calm down.<p>

I blinked, clearing the blur out of my eyes. A sign in front of me read. " Every Nite Taco Nite!"

" Is this heaven?" I questioned, not realizing Kim was consious. I looked around, smiling at my surrondings, and then I caught sight of Kim.

" KP!" I yelled, smiling at the fact she wasn't out of it. I had seen the sparks flying as Eric shocked her, and the way she slumped in his arms had scared me too death. " I thought you were down for the count!"

She didn't respond to my statement, but started one of her own. " Why couldn't I see he was a fake?"

I now knew why she looked like she had just dropped the world. She felt tricked, and I couldn't blame her for that, she _had _been tricked.

I started talking, hoping to at least distract her. " Yeah, you can't get much faker than a syntho-drone."

I stopped, a thought coming to me that had my blood boiling in a way that wasn't just the fact that it was sick and wrong, but a jealously I hoped didn't show through. " Ohh, you kissed a syntho-drone!"

She got defensive, " I never kissed him." I felt myself smile, " But I wanted too."

My smile dissappeared, adn whatever replaced it didn't even come close to the disapointment I was feeling. I knew I was out of her league, but this proved it. I wanted to yell, but I looked at Kim and realized she was more broken than I was right now.

" Okay, too much info." I glanced around. " So, what's the plan?"

" Ron." she said, finally looking up at me. " I- I got nothin'."

She looked down, giving up, and I got mad. I wasn't mad at her, I never could get mad at her, no, I was mad at Drakken and Eric. They had come in, found her weakness, exploited , and left, leaving the strongest person I knew ready to give in. I couldn't let her do that.

" That's my line! And what's worse, that's quitter talk!" I glared, but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring around the room, eyes not really seeing anything.

" Drakken finally won." her words came soft, surprised, and then feirce. " I should have stuck with baby-sitting."

I didn't know how else to get her to listen. " Alright KP, this pity fiesta is _over."_

I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I continued. " Drakken has not won! He _played you!_ And now, it's payback time." I could only hope payback would be sweet.

I knew I was out of her league, but I had to _try. _Now seemed to be the best time to do it.

" And, ya know, there are guys out there that are better for you than Eric. " I said, and I had to keep myself from choking. " Guys that are real for one thing. "

" You really think so?" she asked, more hope in her voice than I had heard since I woke up. " Your really think there's a guy out there for me?"

No, not out there. I knew exactly where that guy was, he was staring at her, strapped to a burrito. But, I didn't think she knew that.

" Out there," I looked away, not able to keep looking at her face. " In here."

" Oh, " she said, but she didn't sound surprised. Maybe I had more to hope for than I thought. She looked up through her lashes, green eyes boring into mine. " Really?"

I smiled, " Sure, ya know, guys like," -_me. _I never got to say that. Rufus decided that then would be a good time to crawl out from my shirt. " Rufus?"

" Rufus?" she questioned, and I wanted to tell her that it had come out wrong, that I had meant me, but I never got a chance to, her mind was already whirring.

She gasped, " Rufus! You can save us!"

He seemed to understand, he jumped down to my ropes, sinking his teeth into the cords, but to no use, he just got stuck. "Uh oh."

She looked down, dissappiotment in her eyes, but then she spotted something on the floor. " My backpack!"

Rufuf jumped, running his way down to her bag. I shouted, " Use the lipstick, Rufus!"

He came back out, lips bright red, and I would have smiled if we hadn't needed it right now.

" The _other_ lipstick." KP said, but he was already back in the bag, reaching for the laser.

He emmerged, powering up the laser, and smiled as he raced up to Kim's ropes. I watched, tranfixed, as he cut the bonds and she fell to the floor, grabbing her bag as she landed. She reached in to the pack, pulling out the toy-like device I had found earlier. She slid it into her hip holster. " Let's go."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you like this!

Tell me what you think in a review? Please?


End file.
